


Nelly, Symbiotic God

by HelloItsHippo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Absorbtion, Corruption, Infection, Large Cock, M/M, Macro/Micro, Muscle Growth, Planet Destruction, Symbiote - Freeform, Tentacles, Transformation, cock growth, multi limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloItsHippo/pseuds/HelloItsHippo
Summary: An accident occurs which leaves Nelly buried under more than a ton of strange black goo of unknown origins.





	Nelly, Symbiotic God

**Author's Note:**

> I did a raffle a few days ago for reaching 100 watchers on FA.
> 
> NellyCat (https://www.furaffinity.net/user/nellycat) was the winner!
> 
> Nelly belongs to NellyCat  
> [Uses they/them pronouns]

The lunch time commotion coupled with roadworks made it a mess to walk through. Nelly looked at the crossing in front of them and sneered. A bunch of cars got stuck in a complete traffic jam. They sneered. This neighborhood was always crippled its small roads and its proximity to the industrial district, but today was particularly unpleasant. Nelly would have been ok to find any accessible restaurant at this point. They cut a few people off and went for a nearby alley to navigate around the commotion.

They were met with yet another street turned construction site, except that one looked like it had no active workers. No one would mind if they passed through here, they assumed. As the big cat walked along the empty street, they heard sudden loud honks coming their way. It sounded like those of a truck. 

They quickly turned around, but there was barely any time to react. A huge tanker crashed through the gates of the construction site and barrelled towards them. For a fraction of a second, Nelly saw the panicked face of the driver who hurled the wheel to the right with all his might. The titan snapped off balance and flipped on its side. The massive steel container it was carrying flew out and slid across the concrete. Signposts and blockades were decimated by it. Nelly could only stare as it rushed towards them with no signs of stopping. 

The driver had a pretty rough landing, but he was not injured. Adrenaline rushing in his blood, he broke the windshield of the now sideways truck and rushed towards the cargo. Everything happened so fast, he blamed himself for not noticing his brakes had failed sooner. That cat he had tried to save was nowhere in sight. The cylindrical cargo had finished its destructive descent at the base of a crane. The powerful impact had ruptured the tank and thick black liquid openly leaked out. The pressure at which the goo was expelled was worrying. 

The way it spread along the construction site was strange. It was as if the liquid was trying to keep itself condensed instead of just spreading further. Yet the tanker kept spewing liters and liters of the strange ooze with no end in sight. 

Suddenly, a lone figure emerged from the pool of black goo. It stood up and groaned as the strange ooze fully covered it. The driver recognized some features of the anthro cat he had caught a glance of. Though he was not relieved… He had no idea what this liquid even was, the content of his truck was kept confidential even to him.

The figure shook and spasmed as the goo moved along its body. They tried walking away from it but it had became so thick that it restrained their paws.. They could not see or hear, yet they could breathe. It was like being buried alive. Nelly felt it move along their body, fully covering it from the inside out. Its mass concentrated on their groin and under their arms. Their growls of discomfort turned into moans of pleasure as the massive pool of goo was slowly getting absorbed by their body. Nelly felt liters of goo enter them. Their whole frame inched bigger and the pleasure of the growth overtook their thoughts. Their cock throbbed and grew as goo crawled and thickened around it.

“Gahhhhh”

The ooze entered their dick, it throbbed aggressively as it expanded. Like an erection that never stopped getting bigger. It felt amazing. The big cat relished the feeling and opened themselves to the to the changes. They reached for their cock and grasped it with both paws. Loud moans resounded all around as they felt how sensible it had become.

“Ahhhh! Oh God… Mooooore...”

Every contact with it overwhelmed their senses with pleasure. Their dick was slowly getting too massive to be grasped. Goo accumulated under their arms and slowly pushed forward into two thick tendrils. They slowly expanded and solidified. Their black surface gained definition until it became clear that they were forming into another pair of arms. Nelly felt themselves gaining control over these new appendages and flexed them in approval. Their whole frame shook with arousal as they absorbed the goo like a sponge in water. Loud moans became deeper, turning almost monstrous as their new arms became fully formed. 

The growing figure immediately used them to worship their huge cock. Every touch made them shiver with delight, the sensible dick grew bigger with every pump. Nelly reached down and brought more of the corrupting goo to it. This made it grow even faster. It pushed itself higher, growing past their abs as the anthro cat growled erotically. They wanted more… Once again they brought handfuls of goo and spread them on the growing flesh. It pulsated in delight as it expanded up to their chest. But that was not enough… All four arms now grasped and covered the ooze on their massive member. It grew in thickness until it was as large as their chest. They felt the goo completely change the flesh it covered. It was still getting thicker, but Nelly felt it change from the inside also. It was so large it started splitting into two. Once they realized it, they spread more goo in the middle of their cock, pushing the change further. The ooze formed into a crevice that eventually grew into a full separation. Two massive cocks throbbed proudly in front of Nelly who grinned madly in delight.

Deep chuckles could be heard from them. They grasped each cock with two paws and jerked off intensely. The goo accelerated its approach, all of the surrounding liquid now rushed to them like it was pulled by a powerful magnet. 

“Yesss… Come to me...” Their voice was so deep and distorted it sounded almost demonic.

It climbed all over their body, power filled every muscle it came in contact with.

“Graahhhh...Hmmmm”

Their arms and shoulders grew with every jerk of their massive cocks, as if the goo was feeding on their pleasure. Their whole frame filled with power each of their muscles grew in size. The growth then focused on their pecs and round gut. They both pushed further and filled with mass, turning them into a true powerhouse of muscles and strength.

They loved this so much…

Thick veins throbbed with power on every one of their muscles. The goo covering their head gained definition also. Their thick maw opened in a grin, revealing a set of long, razor sharp fangs. Their eyes snapped open, their sclera and irises were now completely blue with sharp black slits in the center. Finally, they could see their massive body with their own eyes. The sight of muscles and cocks almost made they cum. They lifted their left paws and gazed at the goo solidifying on them. Each finger grew bulkier until they became twice as thick. Large, beastial claws formed at the tip. 

Their chuckles now turned into deep growls as the remaining litters of goo reached their dicks. Mass piled on them once more, every throb was making Nelly moan deeper in pleasure. They both grew big enough to reach their mouth. They eagerly sucked the tip of one while jerking off the other.

Nelly felt their huge pecs and gut in disbelief. So big and powerful, they were intoxicated by how huge and strong they felt. They cupped their massive balls, which were now as big as watermelons, and noticed some people had gathered in response to the comotion. These onlookers now gazed at the 12ft high, four armed and double dicked muscle beast in front of them. The goo was releasing powerful pheromones that slowly drove them mad with arousal. Those who have not fled through their transformation were now gazing at the monstrous cat with admiration. 

“Worship me...”

As their admirers slowly approached, they noticed a policeman stumbling upon them. He screamed upon seeing the massive beast and pulled his service weapon. He shot not once but three times at their chest. Nelly snarled, their goo had absorbed the impact. Each bullet was pushed deep in the goo and disappeared. They pounced on him. Their paws grasped around his upper body, and brought him to their chest. 

“Is this how you welcome your new god?”

They pushed his head on their pecs, the goo on their skin squirmed with the contact. They felt their chest and gut become more malleable as the man was absorbed into their body. It happened so fast he barely had time to react. Their whole upper body rippled as the human was assimilated. 

“GAHHHHH!”

Their whole body exploded with growth, the man was reduced to bubbling goo coursing along their thick veins. They felt their muscles feed on their mass, getting even more massive. They pulled their head back and roared in pleasure. Their frame grew 5 feet in height as people around them gazed upon their godlike body.

Those who stayed to witness their transformation were now completely enthralled by their massive god. One of them couldn’t not contain himself anymore and jerked off in worship. Nelly grinned and went to him, they dropped to their knees to allow him to reach their cocks. He jumped to one like a starving animal and eagerly sucked at the tip. It was bigger than his head but that didn’t stop him from worshipping it like his life depended on it. Others quickly joined him, soon their cocks were being pleasured by a crowd of more than 10 people. Nelly basked in the pleasure.

“Hmmmmm keep going...” They gropped their pecs with their upper arms arms and cupped their balls with the others.

“You wanna see me grow even more… don’t you?” They asked their worshippers.

“Fuck yeah…” “Ahhhh Bigger!” others could only groan at the sound of their voice.

“I can’t become a god without you all becoming like ants. My worshippers need some power of their own...”

Some followers orgasmed on the spot upon realizing what they implied while others pushed themselves even more to pleasure them. Nelly felt a mind shattering orgasm building. Their balls churned with corrupting goo that begged to be unleashed. The feeling of wet tongues and hot bodies brought them to their limit. Their cocks madly throbbed as precum oozed down upon their followers.

“Nnnnn… Take it all… Ahhhhhh...“

They were so close, it became hard to have any other thoughts than to embrace the pleasure.

“Grraahahhhh.. **We’ll rule over everything...** ”

Nelly could see it, nothing could stop them from becoming truly massive. Bigger and more powerful than a god would dream of. A true monster…

“ **GRAAAAHHHH!!!!!!** ” 

Their cocks shot black seed with more pressure than a fire hose. Five, six, seven shots rained upon their worshippers. The corrupting goo covered their body, making them scream in pleasure. All of them shook with arousal as their clothes ripped from their muscles expanding. Their bodies were fully covered in the goo. It changed them like it had changed their god. Razor sharp teeth filled their mouths, their eyes glowed in a shining blue color while their whole body turned jet black. Muscles packed on their frames as they absorbed more corrupting seed. Some even grew an extra pair of arms like their master had. They grew completely mad with lust and power as they reached over 10ft tall. Some rushed to Nelly’s body and worshipped it in complete adoration while others gave in to their instincts to spread their god’s corruption. 

Nelly’s orgasm kept going, their corruption was too enticing even for them. They brought their cocks to their mouth and eagerly consumed their potent seed. The effects were immediate. The goo rushed inside them, their whole form shook with arousal and power. With every shot that came down their gullet, their muscles flexed and grew in power and size. It kept going, they grew up one feet with every spurt until they ascended up to 26ft. 

“ **MORE… I WANNA BE MORE THAN A GOD!** ”

Nelly roared in their need for power. They felt the ground under their paws giving away, the goo was absorbing the ground under them. They felt the pavement they stepped on get dissolved in their body and get turned into even more mass. Everything they touched, every particle hitting their godlike stature was consumed and turned into more power for them to enjoy. They chuckled. This was it, this ability meant their ascension was within their reach. They jammed one of their paws into the pavement and tore off a chunk of asphalt like it was nothing. They felt it dissolve and enter their body, their hand and forearm burst bigger from this new mass. A strong warm feeling coursed through them as they gained two more feet in height.

Their chuckles now turned into maniacal laughter.

“ **GRAAAHAAAAAA! YESSSSS! EVERYTHING IS AT MY MERCY!** ”

Deep moans and growls of pleasure covered the whole city as their worshipers’ corruption spread. Nelly was now completely consumed by their need for more pleasure and power. They turned to a nearby 30 story building and grasped its base. Instantly, the structure struggled as tons upon tons of steel was absorbed. They felt its mass enter them and turn their body into that of a true god. In less than a minute their whole frame became twice as massive, reaching 55ft tall. Their cocks were now pushing in the building, eagerly absorbing anything it thrust into. They kept going, absorbing anything they touched until they grew to 100ft. The whole thing shook until it finally fell apart, covering Nelly with hundreds of tons of rubble. As the dust settled, they burst out of them in a monstrous roar. They had reached 280ft tall. Dust and particles in the air were constantly drawn to them, making them grow even more.

The worshippers bellow gazed in admiration at their god’s massive body. Nelly now towered over most buildings in sight. They grasped their dicks and jerked off once again. Every time they grew, their cocks became more sensible. Their balls now reached below their knees and churned with thick corrupting seed. Right now, grasping their cocks was enough for Nelly to pull their head back and roar as cum dripped from their dicks like an open faucet. 

The monsters bellow gathered and drank their god’s seed. Its corruption had gotten incredibly potent. Mutations spread along the worshippers as they consumed more of the goo. Some had their tongues grown long and thick, others had massive tentacles burst from their backs. They all grew in size and muscles, becoming strong enough to destroy building and reaching up to 130ft. Nelly roared and grasped the head of the biggest monster of the bunch. They pulled him to one of their cocks and face fucked him. Their other dick was quickly overwhelmed by the other followers who sucked it and drank its potent essence. It wasn’t long before one of the worshippers came, their own goo coming in contact with the body of their god. As soon as it touched their skin, Nelly unleashed a deafening roar of pleasure. The goo of the other symbiote mixed with their own, making it even more potent and powerful. 

“ **MOOOORRRREEEEE!** ”

They exploded in size, gaining almost 100ft in one strong burst. This in turn was enough to bring all the monsters surrounding them to orgasm.

“ **GRAAAAAAH! YESSSSS! BIGGER! MAKE ME THE KING OF ALL GODS!** ”

These words boomed for miles. Their growth increased exponentially as countless symbiotes gave them more goo to absorb. 500ft became 1200ft and soon later they reached 2800ft. They burst into a monstrous roar as the pleasure of the growth became too much. Another orgasm overtook them.

“ **FUCK!!! YEEEEESSSSS!** ”

Their thick seed shot further than ever before, covering everything for miles. The ground itself turned slick and black as everything was hit by their corruption. They had become completely mad with a lust for power. They grasped anything that was within their reach and eagerly pushed it in their body. A few followers had grown big enough to reach their waist. They grabbed one and lifted him on one of their cocks, eagerly fucking his ass while kissing him wildly. The others used their wet tentacles and tongue to cover their other cock in a warm wet embrace. They screamed for more. They never wanted this to end. A full orgasm built upon them once more. 

This one was beyond massive. Their godly cocks shot and never stopped cumming. Their worshipers feasted on the dark seed. All in unison, they grew up to around 2200ft. The corrupting goo shattered all thoughts other than to worship and grow their god into the most powerful being that could ever be. Orgasms was brought to them just by being close to Nelly. Their seed rushed to their god out of sheer instinct and they absorbed everything eagerly. A constant roar of aroused triumph covered the country as they exploded in growth. Every muscle they packed was more powerful than an atomic bomb. Cum was spread everywhere, infecting the earth itself. It coursed deep in the ground, absorbing any mass it came in contact with. Then it rushed back to its master in order to feed their cataclysmic growth.

The planet itself cracked under the pressure of Nelly’s body. As a last act of dominance to the earth, they thrust their cocks into its core. It completely shattered, turning into the ultimate reward for its conqueror. 

“ **MOOOORRRREEEEE!** ”

They roared in victory as they grew to thousands of miles. Every inch of the earth was sucked into their gargantuan body. Nothing could stop them anymore, not even the cold void of space that surrounded them. Their worshipers had survived the absorption of the planet. They madly consumed the seed from their god-king’s ever cumming cocks to grow even bigger.

Nelly gazed at the planets surrounding them with an endlessly growing hunger.

“ **EVERYTHING THAT EXISTS IS MINE TO CONSUME** ”


End file.
